


Under the statue of Saint Augustine

by MooseintheRain



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseintheRain/pseuds/MooseintheRain
Summary: Another teenage girl's secondary school life.Another love story where the couple ends up together happily forever. (?)But definitely not your average Disney style...





	1. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this note, next to that journal, or what appears to be a journal. A dusty old book, to be exact. Not what I was expecting. 
> 
> At first, I thought this was a joke. See for yourself.
> 
> The church's collapse isn’t ridiculous. This is.

Greetings, stranger.

 

My name is Alberta Vaughan, your average teen. I go to school like most of you and question my existence, again, like most of you. You sure haven’t known me, whoever you are, whenever you're from. But you have certainly heard about the Incident of 12-12. Do you remember the official explanation? They call it an accident and blame it on the cruel effects of time and the poor construction of the church. The church!... How ridiculous.

 

Anyways, back to you. If you're reading this now, then you must be foolhardy enough to come here. Congratulations. I’m sorry you didn’t find what you desired. The rumours about the hidden treasure are false, so are those concerning the occult, whether you were expecting gold coins or some cursed doll. There is nothing here. Only this.

 

I feel your frustration and I must say, this is better than whatever they may say there is down here. Isn’t truth worth more than gold?

 

Yes, the truth. _This_.

 

Pretentious and unreliable, you may think I am. I cannot deny it; you have every reason to think so. I will not convince you otherwise; it is up to you to decide if this is simply another silly tale to keep the kids quiet at night.

 

If you haven’t thrown this away or torn it into pieces, I thank you for your patience. It will not go unrewarded.

 

My sincere regards from the unknown past,

 

Alberta Vaughan

 

24/12/2008


	2. Journal entry, March 12th, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that’s that. A girl from 12 years ago probably dead by now. What was she thinking, leaving behind such a thing - imagine, "A privately journal, how scandalous!", they would have said - in an Aurelitian tunnel once functional? A crazy one such as this "Alberta" would have surely been the first person killed during that Purge. Poor girl.
> 
> To be honest, I'm fairly surprised by her audacity. She's got guts, unlike many others. It’s such a waste. She could’ve joined the Aurel Ziz back then. With those brains and more fanatics, they could have taken over Aurel. But she would never, from what I understood. Talk about faith, ha.
> 
> Anyways, I'll leave it to you to decide whether she would have survived amongst the Ziz. The bet is on! Ten bucks says she can’t!

Woooooooooow this actually works


End file.
